Percy Jackson Meets Gallagher Girls
by ShootingLightStar
Summary: Adopted from Awesome-Four. Percy and his friends go to Gallagher Academy and Cammie and her friends try to ferret out their secret. Can they succeed in hiding it? First ten chapters are Awesome-Fours (though I did rewrite the first chapter a bit).
1. Getting Information (Re-written)

So hi! Second story of mine, and it is adopted from Awesome-Four. Hope you like it!

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

**Re-write**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Ha, ha, Percy you'll fit right in!"

"Hey! It's not like its much different for you, Nico!"

"This will be different for me, though."

"Still cant believe that I'm going to be putting up with some prissy rich kids."

"Great, just great. I could be in the Redwoods with the rest!"

"I bet their library will be amazing!"

_(AN: anyone who guesses who-said-what in order will get virtual cookies 12th chapter since this is a rewrite! And everyone mentioned below did say something.)_

We, consisting of me, Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, Chris, and Clarisse, were now riding in the camp van with Argus, heading towards our new schools: Blackthrone, a school for troubled boys, and Gallagher Academy for exceptional Young Women (respectively). Why? Well I have to go back a few hours to explain.

—2 hours ago—

Nico, Chris, Clarisse, Thalia, Annabeth, and I were called into the Big House by Chiron, who was just watching our reaction to the news he delivered with an amused expression. Before he called us in, everything was as peaceful as it could be after a war with the Titans— Katie already yelling her head off at the Stolls in the early morning air because of a prank they just pulled on her cabin, the Ares cabin giving the newbies the initiation they tried to give me (which I sadly couldn't save them from; I was here in the Big House after all), the Hephaestus camper's hammers ringing against anvils. Of course, the peace that we individuals were relishing was ruined when we were called to Big House to be given news: Chiron just told us that Nico, Chris, and I would be going to Blackthorne, a juvenile detention center, while Annabeth, Thalia, and Clarisse would be going to Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, a plush school for rich girls who's parents didn't have time for them. The only good part about it so far was that we would all end up together for the year at Gallagher.

Of course Annabeth was fine with it, along with Thalia and Chris, but some other people *cough* me *cough* Clarisse *cough* Nico *cough* were a least a bit hesitant. When we first heard it:

"What! You know what kind of trouble I get into when I go to school Chiron!" I more or less exploded. The others, while I can't say the same for some, weren't far off.

"Does Lady Artemis know about this?" Thalia deadpanned. I guess she knew that she practically had no choice whatsoever in this. I knew it too, but I pushed anyways. One can hope, right?

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth practically gushed. "I heard that the education in Gallagher is advanced, way more advanced then normal private schools!"

Next came Chris. He blinked, then said, "I am not a juvenile delinquent." All talking paused, and we turned to him and stared at him like _you did not just say that_. "It's true! I'm not... Officially." We rolled our eyes at him and snickered a bit as he cringed from the pain of the hit he took from Clarisse.

After Clarisse hit Chris in the back of his head, she said, "You will not send me to a school where there's a ton of wimpy prissys!" She growled.

"Do you know how many people died from the war! And you're asking me to stop halting my father! Does he even know about this!" Nico was steaming at the end of the rant.

"Thank you for those that have no problem for going. And for those that do," Chiron turned to give me, Nico and Clarisse a pointed look. "You guys _will_ go. Besides this is a chance for you to be normal kids for a year. And yes," he cut me off when I tried to interrupt. "Each of your parents do know this, I know how much trouble you get into in normal circumstances. Except this isn't a normal circumstance, which is why I am giving you this." He took out six charms. "If you put this charm on your necklaces then the mist will stop completely, and no monsters will be able to catch your scent. It will only work in the school grounds though. Any other time and you will be normal, mist and monsters, so try not to give away your secret. Percy, yours will also stop your Achilles' curse." Chiron said, "I want you to be able to act human and get to take a break. It will be educational."

I don't think saying it would be educational was helping his case. I also have a feeling that he was hiding something, but I didn't say anything. He passed out the charms. Mine was a small green trident, Nico's was a small brilliant red ruby, Chris got a blue Caduceus, Clarisse got a blood red spear, Thalia got a golden lightning bolt, and Annabeth got an snowy white owl. Going to a juvenile detention center wasn't on my top ten list of things I wanted to do, but not being chased by monsters would be really cool.

Cammie's POV

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I had just met in the Grand Hall and were heading to our room to unpack when we were called to my mom's office. The year officially will start tomorrow, but they came a day early. I've been here for the past week. My mom was waiting in her office with M&M's in her hand. After being offered we all took some. She immediately started saying "We are getting new freshman this year, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Clarisse La Rue." This confused me because usually we don't get involved with the freshmen. "You are probably wondering why I called you in here for freshmen. These particular freshmen are… interesting. If you hack into their files, which I am sure you will, you'll no doubt find that they don't have much. That is what has us worried, they definitely have a secret that we want you to find out. So keep an eye out, that's all." "Got it," we replied back.

Back at our dorm room, Liz immediately went to her computer, and Bex, Macey, and I followed. After ten minuted, we got almost nothing. For Annabeth we found absolutely nothing from when she was 7 to when she was 12. Before 7 all we found were some school records, and after 12 there were school records and some awards having to do with architecture. Thalia was the same, but disappeared when she was fourteen and she never reappeared. Clarisse was the same as Thalia. This should get interesting.


	2. First Look

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Nico's POV**

When we got to Blackthorne it was already dark, about 10:30. The first thing you notice about Blackthorne is how dreary and cold it is, not at all friendly. There are giant black walls surrounding a huge dark building with kids running in straight lines; all of them in sync. This is my kind of place, except for the running and discipline. I don't understand why a bunch of juvenile delinquents are going to stay at a school full of Aphrodite-like rich girls, but whatever. Anyway, Chris, Percy, and I hoisted up our bags and headed to the entrance hall. There we were met by a big man, he was buff but not extremely so. Dark brown hair and eyes that looked like they've seen everything. He was the principal and accompanied by three boys, all of them were extremely handsome. One was average height and weight, but still muscular. The other was kind of lanky, but still stronger than a few guys I know. The third was the strongest looking there. I could probably take each of them if it comes to fight. There names were apparently Zach, Jonas, and Grant, respectively, and the principal was named Dr. Steve. They took us to their headmasters office, which I found weird because it was just us, not the whole freshman class.

When we got their I got ready in case they were monsters. This summer really made me paranoid. The only thing he called us in for was to tell us this isn't a school for juvenile delinquents, but for assassins. That's why we were the only ones getting called to the office, we are the only freshman this year. Also, Gallagher Academy is a school for spies. Crazy huh, you go to a school because you want to learn to fit in with mortals then go to a school for spies. Isn't irony great?

"Zach, Grant, and Jonas will show you to you're rooms. No need to unpack, tomorrow you will be leaving for Gallagher Academy," said Dr. Steve.

They showed us to our room. It was like the outside, cold and orderly. No extra space only walking room. The only furniture was three beds, three dressers, and three desks. No color, just plain white walls and grayish carpet

"Well, isn't this cozy," Chris started with.

"I am just glad we get to see the girls tomorrow," Percy replied.

We would be leaving at 7:00 tomorrow morning, good thing we don't have to pack. I hate getting up early. And of course, Percy was thinking about Annabeth. I kind of find it sweet, I am glad that they have each other. I have really gotten closer to them over the years, even Chris, even if he was a traitor for some of the time, I mean I hated Percy for some of the time too. Plus he did switch back to the good guys, right? "Why can't stand not seeing your girlfriend for a day?"

"Says you, you know that you have a huge crush on Thalia."

That was totally not true. I know we can't be together because of the Hunters, she is the lieutenant after all. Maybe I used to like her, but I got over that a long time ago.

"SO, I'm Zach, this is Grant, and this is Jonas, I guess we'll show you freshman where the bathrooms are so you can get ready for bed. Any questions? You know, about who we are, what we do, anything."

We all muttered no and they showed us to the bathroom. This year will get interesting.

**Clarisse's POV**

I love how we get to go to a school that picks it's students up in a limo, while the boys have to go to a juvenile detention center. We finally got to school and there is so much security, stupid prissy rich kids. Gallagher Academy is made up of a huge mansion, a bunch of other smaller buildings that I don't know what are for, but one is a barn, probably filled with horses,with a plush, green lawn so the you can walk around for hours, and finally gigantic gates surrounding it all around. I just hope we don't have to stay inside the grounds all the time. I'd rather go out and kick some monster butt. After we finally get into the stupid building we get called to headmasters office. I don't get why we are the only freshman that I see going to her office. She better not be a monster or someone is so going to get it.

At her office there is a tall, buff dude already in there, along with four girls. One girls is so average it's sad. If I saw her again in a crowded hallway I am sure I would never notice her again. The other two are extremely pretty, but one looks like I've seen her from somewhere before fleetingly. The other is pretty strong looking, like she would be able to take care of her self if it came to a fight. The last one was so weak I could snap her like a twig. Then I had to pay attention because Mrs. Morgan started talking.

"So girls, what kind of school do you think this is?"

"A boarding school for exceptional women," Annabeth answered. Yeah, more like exceptionally rich young women.

"Well, that is true, but that isn't all. Yes, we are exceptional, but you have no idea. This is really a school for spies. Our classes our difficult, but if you work extremely hard, I am sure you will be able to handle your course work. I hope you have a great time here, and Cammie," she pointed to the plain one,"Macey" the familiar one,"Bex" the tough one,"and Liz"the weak one"will show you to your room, all three of you will share one room. Don't worry, you will have plenty of space. Oh, and Cammie, the Blackthorne boys will be here tomorrow, including Zach."

Cammie looked excited at that. I wonder what her deal was. She must like this Zach dude. The girls showed us to our room. Mrs. Morgan was definitely right when she said we would have plenty of space. Apparently this is a suite meant for four people and, incase you can't do math, we only have three. There was three beds, closets, and desks, and also a small book case. There is a huge empty space, probably where the fourth bed, desk, and closet should be. Plus, there is a gigantic connecting bathroom. We definitely should add some stuff in the empty space. Maybe some dummies so we can practice our fighting. That would suck for us to go to school for a year to learn to fit in mortals just to get killed the minute we leave. I should ask Annabeth how the necklaces work exactly. I should do it when the boys get here though, we all know Percy probably doesn't get it either.

It is pretty cool to be going to a school for spies. But if they think they are special then they should rethink their standards. I doubt any of them are related to all powerful beings that could kill them in a second. Or have killed a huge drakon that spits acid. I doubt any of them have even really fought anything that was really trying kill them. All they probably do is spar. Even kids who have been to camp for only a summer could take any one of these people. Only sword fighting though, hand-to-hand fighting might just be a little harder. I can definitely take them using anything, fist fights included. Watch out Gallagher Academy, you girls are in for a rude awakening.


	3. We Find Our Bugs

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"SO, I'm Zach, this is Grant, and this is Jonas, I guess we'll show you freshman where the bathrooms are so you can get ready for bed. Any questions? You know, about who we are, what we do, anything," I said. WOW, these people are so weird. Who is Annabeth and Thalia, and why are they seeing them tomorrow, we're going to Gallagher Academy tomorrow. Percy obviously likes this Annabeth, and I am pretty sure Nico at least liked Thalia at one point by the way that they talk about them. These kids really need to learn a better poker face if they want to succeed here. Finally I just interrupted them to get them to shut up. I also wanted to get them out of their room. We found out about them coming here earlier today, before they came, and hacked their files. Their freshman class is the smallest that we have had in a while. We found normal stuff for Percy only, and even he wasn't that normal. He got kicked out of almost every school he went too, just not Goode High he's been their for two years, what an accomplishment . Also, five years ago he was wanted for blowing up a lot of things including the Gateway Arch in St. Louis. He was cleared because it was later discovered that he was abducted, but his assailant was never arrested. Then just after that his step father disappeared of the face of the planet. I doubt even the CIA could find him now. Chris has no records after he turned eleven. Nico was the weirdest, he had nothing and we looked from the last 50 years. We even checked for his parents, nothing could be found. There was a Maria di Angelo who had a two kids named Bianca and Nico, but that was over 70 years ago. We don't even know if he has a sister named Bianca.

"So, we're bugging their room right?" asked Jonas.

"Duh, why do you think we showed them the bathroom, so that they would leave. What do you think we'll find out?" replied Grant.

"Probably nothing. Cause they're totally gonna find out that they go to a spy school, and talk about why they have no records, or blew up the Gateway Arch." I said, "They'll probably just talk about how weird it is. Or what they think of us. They might just speculate about what classes they will take. Though they might ask each other if we will find out about their pasts, if we are lucky, and that is a major if. Now lets go bug them."

So we bugged their place. It sucks though that we can only hear what they have to say tonight then have to bug it all over again tomorrow. But I can't wait to see Cammie and am glad we get to go again. And I know that Grant wants to see Bex and Jonas wants to see Liz, which I already told the newbies to make them feel more comfortable and get them to start talking. Now we can go to our rooms and in watch what they have to say. Hopefully we will get lucky.

**Percy's POV**

So on the way back from the bathroom I started to think. If we are going to a spy school they have things to listen in on conversations right? So they would probably listen in on our conversation, because we are new and unknown. For all they know we are enemy spies. Now we really need to find out if they did bug us. I stopped Nico and Chris on the way back from bathroom and told them what I thought. Nico came up with a plan, it is really funny. He could totally be a son of Hermes. You could tell that Chris was reluctant, but he agreed eventually. Nico looked excited. We also agreed to talk in Ancient Greek if we needed to tell each other anything having to do with the gods or monsters just in case. We went into our rooms to start the plan. This was going to be so funny, I can't wait to see their reactions.

**Chris's POV**

Percy figured out that they were probably going to want to figure us out and that we probably got bugged by the other boys. I can't believe that I didn't think of that, but Percy is really smart. I just don't want it to backfire. I mean we **are** new here. What is going to happen if they take us seriously? I doubt they are people that you want to get on the bad side of. It is a really funny plan though, I am just worried about the consequences. Plus, if Clarisse finds out she is going to kill me. Or she'll be really entertained.

**Nico's POV**

This is going to be so fun. I love this plan. We really need to find a way to know if they bugged us and this is perfect. I am going to have a hard time not laughing, that would totally ruin it, they have to think we are serious if we want to find out if we are being listened to all the time. So we went to our rooms and begun the prank, or precaution, which ever way you want to think of it. The Stoll brothers would be proud.

Percy started with "Hey guys, what do you want to bet this Cammie girl is really hot? How long do you think it will take me to get her?" I love this, with any luck Zach will feel totally threatened. I am surprised though that Percy can even fake being this much of a jerk, he is totally convincing.

"Didn't Zach say he had a huge crush on her?" Chris asked.

"Who cares? I am so much better than him. If he hasn't done anything yet then he is a coward and deserves to lose her." Aren't we conceited? The good thing about this though is that Zach will probably make a move now, so they will both end up happy, and we get to have some fun.

"I call dibs on Bex." I continued with the script. "You can have Liz, Chris." They will all make a move now and the girls and the boys will be happy. **(unless I make it backfire. Muhahaha!)**

I was trying so hard not to laugh. Percy and Chris were having a hard time too. If tomorrow they try to get revenge or do anything mean, or even act less than friendly we will be able to find out if they were eavesdropping. They probably were and I can't wait to see their faces. We'll have to really pay attention though. I doubt they will want to give themselves away by being mean. So it is a win-win for us if they were listening. They show their anger and we know they bugged us, they don't and we get to watch them suffer in silence. This plan rocks.

**Chris's POV**

Oh my gods, they are going to be so pissed off if they were listening to us. I mean, we just promised to steal the girls that they told us _themselves_ that they like, then we insulted them, or Zach at least. Though they might be able to tell that our voices are shaking with laughter, that might of given us away. But they totally deserved it for eavesdropping in the first place. Even if they do get mad what are they going to do to us, try to steal the girls we like? Nico doesn't even like anyone, though he used to like Thalia, and if they find that and try to hit on her I'd like to see them live to tell the tale. I can't wait to see their what they try to do in revenge, because I am pretty sure that they were listening. This should be fun.


	4. We Set a Trap

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

After we got to our suite Cammie volunteered to take us on a tour of the school. That was really nice of her, but I wonder what her angle is. It's not like she knows us and I doubt that she is usually this nice to freshman. On the tour I asked her about the classes and teachers and stuff, it's best to have the most information possible, right? I also asked about the Blackthorne boys. I noticed Cammie was really excited when her mom said that they were coming, especially Zach. Apparently Cammie likes him, Bex likes Grant, and Liz likes Jonas. Macey is dating a guy named Preston. She also said not to tell this to Tina Walter, she is a big mouth gossip. I doubt I would have told her even without the warning. I don't like to gossip.

During the tour I notice a few indentions in the walls, I tend to notice things like that, I do want to be an architect. My first project is Olympus, and if I do say so myself it looks really good. I wonder what those grooves could be though. I will have to check those out later. When we are alone, I don't want to find a secret passageway just to give it away. It could be really useful to have a secret place so we can discuss strategy for keeping our secret. Also we need a place to Iris-message without getting caught. Our room could work, but something less likely to be looked though, like if we get lost and they come to find us and look for clues in our room.

"So what type of electronics do you have? You know, walkie-talkies and mini-cameras and stuff?" asked Thalia.

"Well, we have a lot of different types of gadgets. It all depends on what you need them for. Like once we went on a CoveOps, or Covert Operations to you, mission and I pretended to be a religious/home schooled type of person. Well, it wasn't exactly a CoveOps mission, I had a crush on this guy named Josh, and kind of snuck out in order to see him. But I used all sorts of stuff. Like a cross necklace with a built in camera, and I was supposedly a cat person so I had to rub cat hair all over my clothes. We also have all sorts of listening devices. I also used those went Josh and I were dating," replied Cammie.

Wow, that was they weirdest story ever. She said it like stuff like that happened everyday, like it was so normal. I guess it probably is here. And I thought I did weird stuff, but that is mostly because others make it weird. Like the gods and monsters and stuff. I am positive that situation ended badly. Especially since she now likes this Zach. That poor Josh boy, he must have had his heart broken.

"What happened to Josh? I thought that you liked Zach." Thalia pointed out.

"Oh, nothing really. We sort of broke up, but then I got kidnapped for a real CoveOp mission and then he tried to "save" me. HE drove a tractor into a wall. Finally we gave him a serum to forget everything about what happened, like the kidnapping and the spies." See what I mean about weird things? That is the weirdest thing I have ever heard.

After Cammie showed us everything we all went back to our rooms. On the way there I began to think about what she said about listening devices and why she was being so nice. What if she was just trying to get us out of our rooms? Or am I just being paranoid? It could just be that she was asked by the headmaster to watch out for us. She is Cammie's mom, so that could be it too. We will have to find out.

We got to our room we told Cammie good night. We unpacked once she left.

"I think I am going to take a shower guys." I just want to make it so that they can't hear us if they did put listening devices in. I could use Ancient Greek, but that might make them suspicious. So I turned on the shower and brought them in the bathroom.

"Why are you bring us into the bathroom? I thought you were going to take a shower," said Thalia.

"I need to tell you guys something," I replied.

"Why couldn't you have just told us outside?" asked Clarisse.

"Guys, I think that Cammie and her friends might have bugged our room. That's why I told you in here, where if they did bug us then they can't hear. I might be wrong, but I don't think so. They were being really nice and why would only Cammie take us on a tour, why didn't they all come?" I said.

"Why would they bug our room, they barely know us?" Thalia questioned.

"Well, we are new, and we have such a small freshman class that they might have checked up on us. I doubt we have very much of a record. Thalia, you didn't go to school for years because of the tree thing, and you should be much older by now too."

"We need to find out then if they are listening to us," said Clarisse.

"That's what I was thinking. I think we should say something to get them mad. That will make them respond the most. I also think that we should try to make them jealous. That way they might get sloppy, and that will get the most response."

"Getting people angry is my specialty. I just wish we had a daughter of Aphrodite, that would make it easy to get them jealous. Just follow my lead," Clarisse said.

We went back into our room and made the motions that we were going to go to sleep. Then Clarisse started the plan.

"So what do you think about the boy's they were talking about? I call dibs on Grant." That's good if Clarisse calls him then Bex will be really jealous. She seems like the most impulsive one that we can make jealous. Macey would do, but we won't meet the guy she's dating, plus I wouldn't want to ruin their relationship. Here they aren't technically together.

"Doesn't Bex like him?" asked Thalia. That's a good idea too, that way they know that we are willing to steal them even if they like him, which will make them hate us even more.

"Who cares, she is such a hothead, no one would like her." This is good insult them. It is also really funny cause Clarisse has a boyfriend.

"Well, I think Jonas is awesome. I would rather have someone who's really smart. Plus, Liz is such a nerd it will be easy to steal him from her" I said.

"You would like a brainiac, " Clarisse retorted. Which is funny that they will think I like smart people, when I am dating Seaweed brain. He is really smart though, it's just fun to tease him.

"Well, I think that Zach is the coolest, so mysterious. It will be really easy to steal him, I mean Cammie is just so plain!" Thalia looked disgusted just saying that she liked a guy, even though it is a prank. I hope that Artemis doesn't get mad.

"We should go to sleep, the guys will get here tomorrow and I want to be there when they get here. Plus, it would suck to be late to our first day of classes," I said. I hope that they got that I was talking about Percy and not Jonas and them. It will be weird pretending that I like Jonas when Percy is right there. I hope we can have a private moment so that I can tell him the plan.

"Good night," Thalia and Clarisse replied.


	5. We Meet Again

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Not like oh my gods there is a Sphinx randomly in my room trying to kill me screaming, but what in the Hades possessed you to do that screaming? I opened my eyes to see that Nico and Chris got woken up by getting soaked in ice water. Fortunately I was supposed to get splashed by Zach, and I guess he wanted to torture me by knowing what I was going to get, but I saw that he was going to splash me a second before he did. Well, it was more like a nano-second. By it was just enough time to will myself to stay dry. It would take a lot of explaining if I was supposed to get soaked by then miraculously stayed dried. I looked at the clock and it was 3:00 AM in the stink-en morning. But if our plane leaves at 7:00, it's not that bad. Plus, I'll get to see Annabeth by 8:00, and that kind of makes up for it. Oh wait, Hades, I was supposed to have a crush on Cammie to make the lie believable. Shoot.

Anyway, I guess this rude awakening proves that I was right about the whole bugging thing after all. At least if I figured it out so did Annabeth. I hope she can find a place where no one can listen in on us. If they go to a school for spies, then they must have all sorts of secret passage ways and stuff. What with Annabeth wanting to be an architect she has probably found them all. If she has had any alone time. If not or she didn't figure it out then I'll just warn her. After all we are dating so it shouldn't be that hard to get some alone time without alerting them to the fact that we are on to them. It seems to me like they are nosy about us and will want to find out more. We can totally use this against them and lead them on fake trails.

"WHAT THE FRICK DID YOU DO THAT FOR! I AM SO NOT A MORNING PERSON, WHY WOULD YOU WAKE US UP LIKE _THAT_?" guess who yelled that. Yep, no one other than Chris. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? I wasn't that surprised that it was Chris, he may be really nice and level headed in the afternoon and night. I mean he is able to calm down Clarisse when she is mad, but in the morning he is so cranky. I would know from the multiple times that the Stoll brothers played a prank and woke him up in the mornings.

"We thought you might need some help waking up. After all we have to be in the Great Hall by 6:00." Said Zach. He was trying to say it all innocently, but I could tell this was in revenge for something. Probably our little prank.

"AT FRICK-EN 3 AM IN THE FRICK-EN MORING? WE DON'T EVEN NEED TO WAKE UP FOR ANOTHER 2 HOURS AT LEAST!"

"Oh, is it 3:00? We didn't notice. We're so sorry," said Grant. Again trying to act innocent, but really looking vengeful, and the sorry was obviously sarcastic. I guess they were listening.

"GET OUT!" And just like that they went out, and Chris walked to his bed muttering who knows what and fell right back to sleep.

I also went back to sleep, but not the second that my head touched the pillow.

**Thalia's POV**

At 6:45 we heard a knock on our door. When Annabeth answered it, Clarisse and I were still trying to sleep, it was Cammie saying that we should get up. The Blackthorn boy's would be here by 8:00 and that breakfast was at 9:00. That was nice of her which I found weird since Annabeth is always right and she said we were being bugged. That means that they heard us bad mouthing them and they shouldn't be so nice. Maybe she is just acting. She is the one who was nicest to us, but Bex is a little impulsive and I doubt that Liz would be that good of an actress. She seems more brainiacish. It was like Cammie was the reason, Bex was the muscle, and Liz was the brains. Figuratively speaking, they are all really smart and could probably fight well, except for Liz. I think anyone could take her. That's not including Gallagher girls, Blackthorne boys, and half-bloods.

Annabeth made us get up. I never thought that I would see the day Clarisse got up willingly at 6:45 in the morning. I guess that she is excited to see her boyfriend. Bah, who needs them. Though they picked good guys. I on the other hand argued and got to go back to sleep. She said she would wake me up at 7:30. I don't need to primp for any boy.

I was woken up by a rather force full Annabeth almost an hour later. I actually got up this time and went to get ready for classes and to see the boys. Annabeth made me put on make-up and stuff to keep the illusion that we liked the Blackthorne boys. Just pretending almost made me want to vomit. I hope that Lady Artemis understands.

Finally we were ready and went downstairs to meet them. We waited in the Grand Hall and saw that Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey were there already. Was it just me or were they shooting us dirty looks, but stopped the second we turned to face them? I gave them a super dirty look and saw them cringe back a little bit, cowards. Annabeth and Clarisse said good morning all sweetly, playing the good-girls-to-your-face-but-insulting-behind-your- back thing. I guess now I was hotheaded.

The next guest to the Grand Hall was Mrs. Morgan, the headmaster. She said good morning and told us that she was here to welcome the Blackthorne students. We replied that we were here for the same thing.

Though it took forever and I would much rather be sleeping, the Blackthorne boys finally arrived.

"Welcome to Gallagher Academy! You are staying in the same place as last time. Girls, why don't you show the freshman where that is. I hope you enjoy your stay and work hard," welcomed Mrs. Morgan.

Immediately the boys began to file in and leave for their rooms. Only six remained behind. I, of course, knew three of them, Percy, Nico, and Chris, but the other three I didn't recognize. They were each well muscled, one a little more so, tall, and handsome, I guess. If you liked the whole tough guy, pretty boy thing, which I certainly did not. I would have to flirt with the lightly muscled one, Zach. Ugh, let the torture begin.

"Hi, Zach. Grant, Jonas. Who are these three?" asked Cammie.

"Hey Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey. This is Percy, Nico, and Chris. Who are these ladies?" replied Zach.

"I'm Annabeth." She said batting her eyelashes. Percy looked really confused, but just went along with it. We had to pretend to like them since we still didn't know if Cammie and the other girls bugged us. They didn't do anything, but they could be acting.

"Hi, I'm Clarisse."

"Thalia. Hey Percy, Nico, Chris. What's up?"

"Wait you guy's know each other? How?" asked Liz.

"Oh we all go to the same summer camp, we have known each other a while," replied Annabeth. She was looking the whole time at Jonas. Pretty much ignoring everyone else. But her eyes gave her away, they would flicker to Percy every so often.

"Well, hate to brake up this little get together, but we should show you to your rooms. So you can get settled in," said Liz with obvious jealousy.

"Lead the way," Chris said trying to flirt. Clarisse stood there looking like steam was going to go out her ears and staring daggers at Liz.

Wow, it looks like the guys had the same plan as us to check for bugs. Great minds think alike right. At this rate even once we tell the guys the truth they will still get jealous of Zach, Grant, and Jonas. In retaliation they will flirt with Cammie, Bex, and Liz. Which will probably get them, Cammie and them, jealous of us and flirt back trying to win back Zach and them, who will in turn flirt with us. Soon everyone is flirting with the people they don't like trying to get those they do jealous, if that even makes any sense. This should get good.


	6. The New Plan

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After several hours, we finally got to Gallagher Academy. When we got in I first noticed Annabeth. She looked even better than usual. It looked like she got dressed up for something. That was weird because she never dressed up for anything. Then Mrs. Morgan said her speech, sending us to our rooms with Nico, Chris, Grant, Zach, Jonas, and I staying behind so that the girls could show us our rooms. I don't get why the other boys, Zach and them, stayed behind. They know where they are going, but whatever. The girls were introduced as Cammie was the really plain girl, Bex was the strong looking girl, and Liz, the brainiac. When Annabeth introduced herself she batted her eyelashes. Like she was trying to flirt. What in the Hades? She's never ever done that before since I knew her. She is so not the girly-girl type. It was obviously an act, but why would she be acting like that? Then when she started talking she was completely ignoring everyone else. Except she would occasionally glance at me. I know it was an act, but I was getting seriously jealous. Clarisse looked like she knew what I meant when Chris tried to flirt with Liz. I can't believe that Liz was standing here without getting pummeled by Clarisse.

So they showed us to our rooms, and tried to take us on a tour, but Annabeth said that they would show us around. Once the others left and it was just us half-bloods, Annabeth took us to the library. There she did something hat I couldn't see and out popped a secret passage way. We all got in and Annabeth practically tackled me.

"Percy!" I was so confused, but hugged her back.

"Hate to break up this lovefest," I looked and saw that Clarisse and Chris were hugging too, "but what the frick is going on? Annabeth you were so flirting with Jonas, big time!" exclaimed Nico.

"That's why you are all here. Percy, I am so sorry I was flirting with Jonas, but I thought that they bugged our room. So we made idea. We badmouthed them and are going to see if they react to that. But we also implied that I had crush on Jonas, Thalia likes Zach, and Clarisse likes Grant," replied Annabeth.

"Well, you got the right idea. We did the same thing, and it looks like they bugged us. We got a less than cordial awakening this morning. So if they weren't bugging you before then they are now," I answered.

"Sweet, now that we know, let's go kick their butts! How dare they bug our rooms!" shouted Clarisse.

"We can't; if we do, they will know that we know they bugged us and we can't use it against them anymore. This way if they get close to finding out we are half-bloods, we can give them false information. Also, I think that if we are asked any questions, then we stick as close to the truth as possible, with edits of course; that way we have less of a chance to slip up," calmed Annabeth.

"So you mean you guys have to continue flirting with the other boys and we have to flirt with the other girls? That's going to be hard," questioned Chris.

"It better be hard," Clarisse mumbled.

"Yep, that's exactly what we have to do, so no couples stuff. Anything else we need to discuss?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah," I replied, "how exactly do these charms work?" I've been wondering, but wanted to wait to ask Annabeth.

"Well, as much as I can figure, they affect the mist and how we smell to monsters, as long as we are inside the school grounds. So like if we are inside and there is a monster, the mortals will actually know what's going on. We also can't do the finger snap thing to control the mist . It's like Rachel, she is mortal and can see through the mist. But now it is all the mortals in the school grounds. The other thing is that monsters can't smell us. Our scents are just like any other mortals, we don't attract monsters anymore. Now time's up, it's breakfast time. Get ready to flirt."


	7. Breakfast

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I really hate Thalia. How dare she just come in to _my _school and try to steal _my_ guy. She even got dressed up for his arrival! It sucks that she won't be in my P&E class. Then I could have kicked her butt, let out some frustration on her. She would have more bruises than anyone who has ever came in that barn to practice. It would be better to have Bex do it though. It would be much more painful that way. I don't like Annabeth or Clarisse either. They're doing the same thing to Bex and Liz. I am sure the guys see right though it though. I mean what type of spy can't see though flirting?

What's up with them though? No one ever knows each other before we come here. Unless their parents are spies and they know each other then. What are the odds that six people who are talented enough to get excepted into here, go to the same summer camp? I wish they would have stayed there, instead of coming here. The good thing about the boys though is if Annabeth starts flirting with Zach I can flirt with Percy to, it is obvious she likes him a little. She apparently doesn't like him a lot though, or she wouldn't be flirting with Zach. And what was up with not having us take them on the tour. We know about this place much more than them. It makes more sense for us to take them, unless they have secret to discuss.

They finally got back from their tour and joined us where we were sitting. Since it is the first week we talk in english. They take their seats and it ended up with Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia, on one side, in that order, and Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, Cammie, and Zach also in that order.

"So Zach, You go to Blackthorne? You must be really smart then, and strong," Thalia flirted. Wow, laying it on a little thick much. Jokes on her though Zach would never fall for some flirt.

"I guess. You go to a summer camp right? Where do live during the year?" He asked, just being polite probably.

"Here and there. I move around with my step-sisters a lot," she replied. That is weird. How many siblings does she have? She makes sound like a lot.

"Have you six always been friends? How long have you known each other?" I asked.

"I've known Annabeth since I was twelve, Percy only five years ago, Nico three, and everyone else four." Why the time differences?

"Why have you known Annabeth the longest, if you all go to the same camp shouldn't you have meet at the same time?" Zach asked. Why is he so interested? She isn't even that interesting.

"Oh, I stopped going to camp for a few years. How long did you guys know each other for?" She avoided her not going to camp. Could that be when she randomly vanished? I will have to find out what she was doing during that time.

"Since sophomore year."

"So, what do you do for fun around here. You know, after homework and during the weekends? Are we allowed to go into Roseville?" asked Percy.

"We just hang out for fun and are allowed into town during weekends. But we usually get the Gallagher glare. People believe our cover so they think we are a bunch of stuck up rich kids, so they glare at us. We nicknamed that the Gallagher Glare." Liz answered.

We got our schedules just then and Percy asked, " What's P&E? We have it first period. What's COW?"

"P&E is protection and enforcement, and COW is culture of the world." Liz answered.

"What do you do in those classes?" He replied.

"In P&E we spar in the barn and learn to fight. In cultures of the world we learn about different cultures and how to blend in."

"Clarisse you'll like that class, well P&E."

"Do you just fist fight or is it with weapons too? Also, are we allowed to injure people?" Clarisse questioned.

"We use different weapons sometimes, not guns though. We also get extra credit for injuries." Clarisse looked like Christmas just came early. She will probably be really good at P&E. I kind of feel bad for the girls she will be sparing with. I don't know about the others though. They are less well muscled, except Percy, he is pretty muscular. It would be fun to spar with him, once he's better at fighting.

"So Jonas, what's your favorite part of being a spy?" Annabeth asked. She was totally flirting, poor Liz.

"I like all the gadgets and inventions. You must be smart to go here. Where did you live before coming here?" he replied.

"Oh I live in San Francisco usually, but I went to a boarding school in New York last year. "

"What's your favorite part, Grant?" Clarisse asked.

"The CoveOps missions and the chance to test your fighting skills."

"You must be good then."

"How about you, Zach?" Thalia questioned. I really hate her right now.

"A little of this, a little of that."

"Wow you're really modest." Compliments aren't going to work on Zach.

"What about you, Cammie?" Percy asked.

"I like the missions, especially tailing people."

"She is one of the best Pavement artiest in Gallagher." Zach said.

"What's a pavement artiest?" Annabeth asked.

"It's someone who tails another person secretly." Liz answered. I don't think that Liz likes Annabeth all that much. She better hope Liz doesn't get to jealous. She might invent something really bad.

"What's your specialty, Bex?" asked Nico.

"I am a really good fighter." It's almost time to go to class. We have like five more minutes until we have to go to class.

"So, Grant, are you dating anyone?" asked Clarisse. Can she be anymore obvious?

"No one right now."

"Really? I can't believe that. You're so handsome and strong, you must be asked out all the time."

"Yeah, I do, but I like someone else. I don't think she likes me though." He better be talking about Bex or she will totally be crushed. I doubt he would like Clarisse though. Who else is there?

"I am _sure_ she does." Did she just flutter her eyelashes? It is so time to look around their room. We should do it at break, we will have to distract them though. I can't take this incessant flirting anymore.

"It's time for class, let's go." I reminded everyone, off to COW.


	8. Leaving Clues

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Clarisse's POV**

I hate pretending to like Grant when I am dating Chris. It is so irritating. The good thing is that it is working. Bex looks like she would love to kill me. I would like to see her try. The good thing is that now we have P&E. Getting to pound the other guys into the ground. I love kicking Percy's butt. To bad we are the only freshman this year. But they would be too easy to beat.

Here we go, finally. It's a good thing it's in a barn, more space that way. We gather up, and then the teacher gives us a speech about how to stay safe and blah blah blah. Finally she asks for us to pair up and spar to assess our skills, hand-to-hand combat. It was Percy and I, Annabeth and Thalia, and Chris and Nico.

"You ready for this, Prissy." I taunted.

"Ready when you are." he replied. He didn't even look scared. Let's see how well he can fight without the curse of Achilles.

I started and tried to punch him, but he ducked and elbowed my back, knocking me to the ground. I rolled over just in time because he was trying to back hand me. So I pushed him away and flipped up and kicked out, once again missing as he rolled to the left and got a quick punch to my side. Knocked off balance he tripped me so I face planted on the ground. As I was on the ground her did back hand me and I lost.

It looks like everyone else finished too and we were last, Annabeth and Nico both won. The teacher was just standing there silent.

Annabeth spoke first, "Ma'am, are you okay?"

"That was the best fighting I have ever seen for freshmen. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Our summer camp teaches it. You should see us sword fighting."

" I think you guys should go with the juniors. I think your even better than sophomores. Just spar for the rest of the period. We will switch your schedules in the mean time."

We spared for the rest of the period and got directions to go to COW for second and after break we had P&E again. They even thought we should do CoveOps with the juniors, I guess they thought that if we were such good fighters, we would be good at losing a tail and following people. It would be fun to watch them follow Annabeth with her baseball camp on. They would never find her.

At Cow we learned about Greek. It was funny cause the first thing they did was test us on our knowledge on their "religion" and we apparently knew the most things about gods, and could name the most, including the minor ones. Also we knew the most amount of myths and in the most detail.

Then it was break and we went to the library to try to do our homework, we knew it was going to take forever because of our dyslexia. The good thing was one of the COW homework assignments, it was to learn some phrases in Greek, not the Ancient kind, the modern day dialect. Annabeth asked and we don't learn the ancient dialect so we can continue using that for when we talk about private things. We will be doing it for a couple of weeks, so this class is going to be a breeze. Thanks the gods, I would not like to try to keep up with a bunch of brainiacs while having dyslexia.

Then it was back to P&E now we get to pound onto people who are good at fighting and are fresh meat. You could see their surprised faces when we showed up in their class. Apparently we were either very good or they just suck, probably both. The only people who looked excited about us being here were Bex, Liz, and Cammie. Guess they don't like us flirting with their boyfriends. Zach, Grant, and Jonas look excited for the attempt to defeat Nico, Chris, and Percy, just an attempt, I highly doubt that they will succeed. If I couldn't beat Percy neither could they.

The teacher introduced us to the rest of the class, "Let's see Annabeth and Percy, you two are the best fighters. You pair up with Zach and Cammie, they are the best here. The rest of you pay attention, they are some of the best fighters I have ever seen." Yeah right, they are so not better than me.

Annabeth paired with Cammie, and Percy paired with Zach. First Annabeth and Cammie started. Cammie made the first move of course, Annabeth always observed first, attack later, totally the opposite of me. Cammie looked like she was fighting with a vengeance and tried to slug her in the stomach, but Annabeth dodged and kicked her in the right leg. She fell and Annabeth took the opportunity to back hand her on the ground. The entire fight took less than 4 minutes. It was official, Cammie sucks.

Zach and Percy promised to be better. Percy hated Zach because he was so jealous, and apparently Zach disliked Percy flirting with Cammie, go figure. Zach started the fight trying to right hook Percy in the throat, the bad thing was that he missed and ripped Percy's necklace off. This was going to be good. Percy looked away to see where it went, and Zach took the distraction to punch Percy in the stomach. That was really funny because the broken necklace turned his Achilles curse back on. One minute Zach was trying to punch Percy the next he was on the ground cradling his broken knuckles. Looks like Percy won the fight, and got extra credit.

Their was complete silence. Finally the teacher stood up, and told Liz to take him to the nurse. Percy went to find his necklace, and he put it back on. I wonder how hard he tried to punch him. I got to admit he has one hard punch to be able to hit hard enough to brake his hand. Now comes the explanations.


	9. We're Going to the Beach!

Warning: First few chapters are Awesome-Four's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Gallagher Girls

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Great, now we have to figure out an excuse for Zach getting his hand sprained or broken, whatever it was. That just sucks. I think we can use the excuse of Percy has rock hard abs and Zach punches hard. I'll try that first and see if it works. It should, I mean what other excuse is there?

"Well, Zach should be good in a couple weeks. Percy, you can pair with Grant for now," the teacher said.

The rest of the day past without incident, until lunch came. What else do you expect from students from a spy school. They are going to question anything unusual. The good thing is though that in the cafeteria we were to speak Greek, so technically we are allowed to speck ancient Greek.

Almost the second everyone was gathered to eat Liz said, "How did Zach hurt his hand?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, "He punched Percy in P&E, and fractured his hand, remember?"

"Yes, of course, I remember, I have a photographic memory," she said dismissively, "but how did he break his hand. It's not like Percy has that hard abs, nor did Zach punch that hard."

"First, I can personally attest to the fact that Percy has rock hard abs, um, he's always going swimming. And Zach did punch hard, it seems like he doesn't like Percy very much." Technically that is all true, I do know that he has rock hard abs, just not because of the swimming. He is always swimming, he just goes in he regular clothes, and doesn't come up for air, so you can't see his chest.

"Besides, how else could Zach have hurt his hand? What other explanation is there?" "I guess." She seemed reluctant to accept my version, but she was forced to accept it. We will have to be more careful from now on and watch our step.

We all went to hang out in the secret passage and do our homework. We needed to double check our necklaces and make sure they were really tight. "So," I said after we were done with our homework, "I think that we should spy on them to. I want to be able to know what information they have and how we can use it against them. This way we will know in advanced if they are planing anything. We'll have to be really careful about placement though cause they will definitely be swiping their place for bugs."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, when should we do it?" replied Percy.

"Let's do it after we take a little bit of CoveOps. That way we'll know about good places and stuff like that. Let's go to sleep now we have class in the morning."

The next morning, Mr. Solomon, the CoveOps teacher came to our table to give us our new schedules. Almost as soon as I was done reading it, Liz ripped it out of my hand. "Wow, NO WAY, they got put into CoveOps! But they're only freshman! Why would they be put in their? There is now way they can keep up!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, love" Chris replied in an adequate fake British accent. Liz giggled, and needless to say Jonas was not looking very happy.

"They can and will keep up. And to prove it we will be taking a little field trip," replied Mr. Solomon. "All Juniors, even if you aren't in CoveOps class, get dressed in some, appropriate for school, beach attire. That means bathing suits with clothes on top. Boys you can not come down shirtless."

A lot of the Blackthorne boys groaned at that comment. They would all pale in comparison to Percy though. You can't fight monsters for five years and not get some very nice six packs.

"Yes, I have been so missing the beach!" screamed Percy. He is so predictable. He was singing a different tune when he saw how we were getting there.

In front of us stood a humungous jet black helicopter. "OMG, I wish so much for Blackjack right now."

"Come on Percy, we are so under the radar right now even the gods don't know where we are. Plus I doubt Zeus would blast Thalia out of the sky." I assured.

"Yeah he would, if he did she can probably just fly I doubt it will kill her."

"He still can't find us. Plus do you really think that Athena would let him kill me. Or your dad or all of our parents."

"I guess. why do I ever bother arguing with you?"

"We'll never know that phenomenon. Now let's go to the beach."

"What were you guys saying?" asked Liz.

Di immortals, I forgot all about them when I was talking to Percy. At least they can't possibly understand what we were saying.

"I couldn't understand you when you speak in that language. It sounds Greek."

"Oh, it is," I replied.

"Yeah but we speak fluent Greek. We still couldn't understand you," replied Macey.

"Well, um, it's an obscure dialect, not many people know it. They teach it at our summer camp," That was a close one.

"Oh, that's cool," said Bex. They still look suspicious though.

"Come on girls. Time to go!" shouted Mr. Solomon.

The whole time we were flying Percy was holding on for dear life. Never mind the fact that once we were off the campus, his necklace lost affect so even if the plane failed or something, he would still survive because of his Achilles' curse.

Finally we landed, we are going to have to be very carful now. Anything could pick up our sent and we would be goners. They gave us a lot of surveillance devices so that they could see what we see. All the guys took off their shirt right away and as I predicted Percy had the best abs by far. My story with Zach's broken hand seems much more plausible now doesn't it?

"Wow Percy," Cammie said "you do have some very nice abs." Oh, my gods, IS SHE FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND? I am very glad to see Percy looks very uncomfortable. She is so obvious and stupid. They probably are trying to make the other boys jealous because we are flirting with them.

"So you guys are just doing some simple tailing. I wanted an easy thing since we have some new people. I'll assign each person tail, and just watch them the whole time." Everyone got their assignment and left, but just as we were going to leave Mr. Solomon pulled us back. "You guys have a special assignment."


	10. Special Assignment?

Hi! From this chapter on, all the chapters will be written by me! Hope you guys like this one!

Disclaimer: I own no copyrighted material

* * *

**Percy POV **

_"So you guys are just doing some simple tailing. I want an easy thing since we have some new people. I'll assign each person a tail, and just watch them the whole time." Everyone got their assignment and left, but just as we were going to leave Mr. Solomon pulled us back. "You guys have a special assignment."_

As soon as Solomon said that, I thought, "what did I do wrong this time?" From my experience, whenever teachers said that, it meant _special punishment_. I glanced around to see if he was talking to anyone else aside from our little demigod group and saw the usual seven of Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Jonas, and Grant hesitating a little while walking away, probably wondering why we were called back and hoped that it was a mistake, that Mr. Solomon was talking to them. But as soon as they were out of earshot and our Cove-Ops teacher didn't call them back, even though they did pretty good at hiding it, Percy still saw a bit of anger and resentment flashing in each of their faces before they went their separate ways to tail their assignment.

I turned back to the teacher as he started talking, "I want you six to choose one person to tail: Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey, Zachary, Grant, or Jonas and gather one single piece of solid intel on the person they're tailing. It can be age, name, amount of money in their wallet, it can be anything. I will give you five minutes to discuss amongst yourselves, but if you don't choose, I will choose for you."

As we went to regroup away from the teacher, I thought about who I would choose. First off the list: Cammie. She was the best pavement artist for a reason. Annabeth was better off with her, being that she could track her using her invisibility cap up close and personal. Then again, maybe Chris could do it, being that he was the son of Hermes. Second off the list was Zach. With me flirting with Cammie, we was probably out for my blood, and will notice me within mere seconds. And the fact that he broke his hand because of me during P&E definitely didn't help me. As for the rest, well I have a better chance at tracking than those two. I'll just choose the one I'm left with.

And as predicted, Annabeth immediately staked Cammie, and nobody argued. But then, she ordered the rest of us to rotate between the other six. And while nobody else was necessarily happy, they couldn't argue with her logic. We couldn't just choose one. We may have a primary target, but we have to rotate to reduce the risks of being seen.

"But what are we going to tell Mr. Solomon?" I voiced everyone's question.

"You're going to have to randomly choose one, and make sure you stay with that person toward the end of the assignment."

We went back toward our teacher and reported our choices.

"Annabeth?"

"Cammie."

As soon as she said that, Mr. Solomon's eyes told her _good luck with that, kid. If you manage it, I'll give you extra credit_, while his face remained impassive. I glanced at Annabeth, and I could tell she got the message, because she got a fiery determination in her eyes, like she did whenever she was going to prove something.

"Thalia?"

"Bex."

He nodded, as if he expected that.

"Clarrise?"

"Grant."

No response.

"Chris?"

"Macey"

I felt my eyes widen before I winked at Chris out of the corner of my eye, making him glare at me, though I thought I could see a hint of a blush. Clarisse was not going to like that.

"Nico?"

"Jonas."

No response.

"Perseus?"

I winced before I corrected him, "Percy, sir, and I choose Zach."

His eyes said the same thing to Annabeth, though there was a hidden message: _Zach doesn't take defeat too easily; if you manage to tail him without him noticing you extra credit to you too._

_Great, I thought sarcastically, even the teacher thinks I have a really slim chance. _

With a deep breath, I went out to go do our assignment with the others.

* * *

I know this one is short, but I wanted to end it there to see whose POV you guys would like next. Tell me whose POV you guys would like next in the reviews! Criticizing is also allowed, but that doesn't mean that hurtful language is.

Shout-outs to the following people for reviewing, even if its for thanks for my adopting this story:

Wind19 (guest)

Panda (guest)

Reviewing is a great incentive for me to keep going, so I hope you guys can review more!


	11. Questions, Questions, Questions

**Mr. Solomon POV**

I stared at the group a bit as they walked away, analyzing them. They had this close bond that you could only achieve by going into life-or-death situations together, which unnerved me. How could they have experienced such things when they are brand new to this part of reality? They also had the stature of someone who works out a lot, even the girls. Though the girls who attended Gallagher gained muscle over the course of the years, they almost never had much when they started. Which can sometimes be said for the boys attending Blackthorne, though this was not the case with Perseus (Percy), Nico, and Chris. They were all lean and muscular, and walked with a relaxed pace, though they seemed to be ready to jump into action at the sign of the slightest trouble. What kind of trouble? I don't know. It was the same with the girls.

My eyes narrowed when they started to talk in that language of theirs that they called 'an obscure dialect of Greek'. It definitely sounded Greek, but it also sounded like a secret language that kids made for fun, just so their parents wouldn't know what they're talking about. Except they all knew it, and, looking at their files, they don't seem to hang around their parents much to need to create a code.

I sighed as they walked out of earshot and started to separate to find the person they're supposed to tail. They couldn't be working for the Circle of Cavan, could they? It seemed like there's something more than that...

* * *

Whoops, totally forgot the disclaimer. Well, here it is:

I, Star (that's not my actual name, but it is for Fanfictions), do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Gallagher Girls *sob*

Well, now that that's over with, I know you guys are probably complaining about the shortness of the chapter, but I'm telling you right now that this was a filler chapter, because I still need to decide on whose POV I should do when the gangs are doing they're assignments. And also by suggestion of jakefan. Thank you!

And about deciding the POVs, can you comment on whose POV you want it to be and whether I should put up a poll, because I'm not sure if there are enough people interested in this to put up a poll.

Well, hope you review, and see you next chapter!

Star


	12. Hiatus

I am _so _sorry about my laziness, case of writers-block, etc., and I am also sorry to say that I am on hiatus. Yes, you guys must be furious; I know I would be, if, say, Anaklusmos14 suddenly stopped writing only to tell us that he was not going to be working on a story that I fancy (by the way guys, I seriously recommend reading his stories while you wait for my writers block to clear up). But I just don't have a muse for this; not even a bunny! If you guys have _any_ ideas- and I mean _any_- as to how I should continue this, then I am all ears. PM, reviews and whatnot. Again, I am sorry but it just can't be helped.

- Star


End file.
